


Snug as a Bug...That’s Been Drugged?

by ShimmeringBubble



Category: Spider-Man (Video Games 2018-2020), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I gave myself cavities from this, Implied spoilers for SM:MM, Light Angst, Miles basically just gets whumped on a mission, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Rated teen for the accidental drug use, Self-Indulgent, Spider-Bros, These games have so much plot and depth and I’m just over here like FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimmeringBubble/pseuds/ShimmeringBubble
Summary: On what should have been a normal mission, Miles unintentionally inhales some questionable vapor. The results are surprising, but thankfully not harmful.Or: The one where Miles gets drugged, and Peter gets to deal with the bizarrely fluffy aftermath.
Relationships: Miles Morales & Peter Parker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	Snug as a Bug...That’s Been Drugged?

**Author's Note:**

> Huge disclaimer: This fic is written with little to no science involved in research. I mean we’re talking about a game that has, like, zero explanations for how their suits do all those scanny science things. Maybe there was an explanation somewhere, but I don’t remember it. (It’s just one of those hand-wavy kinda things.)
> 
> This is just 100% self-indulgent, tooth-rotting fluff. Not meant to be taken seriously lol
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a fairly routine mission. Find bad guys, beat up bad guys, send a message to the cops and let them arrest bad guys.

Peter must have done a million of these drug-bust kind of scenarios before, the settings ranging from back alleyways all the way to authentic pharmaceutical warehouses like this one.

It was in a more upscale location, a concerned employee tipping off Spider-Man that there was some questionable goings-ons happening at their place of employment during the last few nights. Peter had agreed to check it out, and hadn’t hesitated to accept Miles’ company on investigating the potential criminal activity.

He was glad he had his protégé’s help, because the place was acting as the meeting grounds for what was definitely a big drug deal.

A small group of what appeared to be warehouse workers had set out several enormous crates, prying them open with a crowbar and presenting the contents to the group of goons who had strutted in through a side door. They were armed with handguns at the very least, though some of them could have been packing more heat under their thick jackets.

Miles and Peter had popped in through one of the vents, sitting above their heads and observing silently. One of the men below said something, crossing his arms and pointing at the canister one of the workers was holding out to him. The man paused, then nodded, cracking the container open for a second. A thick white vapor billowed out, and the goon leaned closer, giving it a quick inhale. He pulled away, then shook the worker’s hand with a crooked smile.

Peter casually snapped a photo of the encounter with his phone before pocketing it, nodding to himself. “Bingo, that’s all we need.” He turned to Miles, whose lenses met his own as he looked up from the sight below. “Ready for the smack down?”

”You know it,” Miles whispered, grinning under his mask. He liked going on missions with Pete. It certainly made things more interesting and less stressful.

“Hey, guys! Is this what you usually do for the big pharma corporate retreat? I’ve got a way better spot to recommend for next year! Y’know, maybe somewhere behind bars?” Peter webbed into their midst with one of his trademark terrible quips, launching off the fight.

Miles sighed at the joke, but followed, activating his camouflage and knocking one guy out cold straight off the bat. He hadn’t spoken to his mentor about a strategy, but they both fell into synch effortlessly, Peter taking on one half of the room and Miles the other. It was just something that they seemed to _do_. Peter had spent quite a bit of time pondering if it had to do with their spider-senses, or if they just worked well together naturally.

Either way, it was pretty badass.

”I’ll squash you, bug!” One of the larger goons yelled, charging Miles. The young spider flipped out of the way, webbing another man’s gun out of his hands and throwing it into the first guy’s face. It made the brute stumble and curse, clutching his quickly bloodying nose. Miles took the opportunity to Venom strike the other guy, launching into the air and pulling another thug up to deck him in the face.

Peter was busy webbing up the panicked, unarmed warehouse workers, some of them proving to be pretty good runners. He ducked out of the way as one of the goons sent a rain of bullets at him, opting to fire a web bomb that threw the guy into a second one, wrapping them up in a sticky prison and knocking them to the floor. He allowed himself a satisfied grin, catching the blow sent toward his head unexpectedly from the right and turning to meet the next wave of angry henchmen.

The brute that Miles had smacked in the face with the gun seemed extremely irate as he recovered, lunging forward to attack him while his back was turned. Miles narrowed his lenses, knowing he would be unable to dodge the attacks coming from the guy behind and the one in front of him. He automatically launched himself into the air to avoid them, but the brute grabbed his ankle just as he did, spinning him in a wide circle before throwing him with all his might.

Miles let out a rather undignified yelp as he collided with the opened crate, hitting it in full force. He felt wood splinter and heard the sound of something hissing open, stunned for a moment. He opened his mouth to catch his breath from the wind being knocked out of him, then immediately wheezed, inhaling something thick and pervasive. It smelled sickly sweet, filtering through his mask and leaving a strange sensation on his tongue.

Miles tried to pull himself out of his unintentional reclining position in the smashed crate, falling forward and coughing roughly as he inhaled more of the white cloud now surrounding him. A few metal containers rolled away as he moved in the wreckage. Many of the canisters had been crushed or punctured by his landing, steam ominously escaping them.

”You idiot! Boss’s gonna kill us!” One of the thugs yelled, right before Peter knocked him out cold and sent him to the floor.

”Nah, you’ll be fine. Unless he’s gonna be in the big house, too. In that case, you might wanna give the guards the heads-up, so they book you in separate suites.” He fired off an electric web at the remaining brute, taking a leaf out of Miles’ book. The guy yelped, then crumpled.

Peter turned, glancing over at Miles as the younger spider tried to stand up, still coughing. “You good?”

”Yeah-h,” Miles coughed, sending a lazy thumbs-up as his vision swam a little. “Just, um, moving kinda slow...” He finally pulled himself free from the wreckage, blinking slowly.

Peter stepped closer, surveying the scene of unconscious goons one last time. His lenses turned to the thick fog, performing a quick scan on it. “Looks like some kinda new drug, given the strange brand name and composition. Based on my readings, it seems to be some sort of...painkiller maybe? Definitely a depressant. I think it’s safe to say these guys didn’t want it for medicinal reasons.” He frowned, turning to Miles. Concern gripped him as he registered his strange posture.

Miles had his head tilted to the side, staring seemingly into the distance. Peter turned to see what he was staring at, but only found the barren warehouse ceiling. “Uh...Miles?”

”Hey, Pete,” Miles waved, his lenses tilting upwards slightly in a gesture that Peter took to be a smile. “Just admiring the nice lighting in here. It’s, like...pretty, don’t you think?”

”What?” Peter asked, staring at him blankly. “The lighting- Oh. _Oh._ Oh no. Come out of there, right now.” He reached over and grabbed Miles’ wrist, pulling him away from the soft mist still clinging to the edge of the air around them.

Peter’s jaw almost dropped when Miles practically whined, “Aw come on, man, I was enjoying that! The air is so nice over there. Smells like... flowers or something...” he waved a hand around languidly.

”Yeah I’ll bet,” Peter said, pulling Miles away despite his protests. “It’s not a good idea to stay here, though. Let’s go outside, and, uh, take a look at you.”

Miles dragged his feet a little, but Peter was successful in pulling him out a side door and into an alley. He grabbed Miles’ elbow, walking the two of them up the side of the building. The younger spider followed him listlessly, head turning to survey the night around them enthusiastically. Peter tried to clamp down on his panic at Miles’ behavior, praying that what he suspected was not actually the case. Once on the roof, he paused and turned Miles to face him.

”Take off your mask,” he said, heart beating nervously. Miles paused, gaping at him.

”I don’t think I can do that,” he said hesitantly, rubbing the back of his neck. “Pete said not to do that. But- wait. You _are_ Pete. So that means... I do take it off?”

Peter stared at him in vague horror. He definitely didn’t need Miles to take off his mask to confirm his suspicions now. He had just confirmed it with his utterly uncharacteristic, nonsensical speech.

”Oh my God,” Peter said. “Your mom is going to kill me.”

Miles stared at him for a second, before laughing. “Yeah, she probably will,” he chuckled. Then he paused, frowning. “Why?”

”Because you’re drugged,” Peter groaned. “I should have gotten you out of that stupid fog faster! Thank God it was only some sort of painkiller, and not something worse!” He quickly added, “But I’m still running a blood analysis as soon as possible. Shit. What if it’s hurting you somehow?” He stepped forward, grabbing the edge of Miles’ mask and pulling it up over his face.

”Hey! ‘S not fair!” Miles complained, scowling at him as he tilted his face closer, inspecting his eyes. Despite his annoyance, Miles couldn’t quite help but lean into his mentor’s touch a little, savoring the careful contact of his hands.

Peter didn’t notice, just groaning again as he released him. “Yep, definitely drugged. Ok. Right. I’ve gotta...fix this. Come on, we’re going to my apartment.” He pulled Miles’ mask back over his face, not wanting to wait a moment longer.

”Swinging?” Miles asked hopefully, lenses widening. Peter paused from where he had been automatically lifting a wrist. He hesitated.

”...Yes. Stay close. Very close. I want to be able to catch you just in case you decide it’s time to pass out mid-air.” He paused, expression twisting into guilt beneath his mask. “I’m so sorry about this, Miles.”

Miles was too busy beaming at the idea of _swinging_. “What are you talking about? This is gonna be great!” With that, he fired a web and launched off the side of the building. Peter immediately leapt off after him, monitoring his friend’s position closely.

”Yeah, not really my definition of great,” he sighed tiredly as he followed.

———

They went to Peter’s apartment, because Peter _really_ did not want to drop Miles off at home in this condition. The idea of swinging all the way to Miles’ apartment didn’t sit well with him, not when Miles was so out of it. There had been a few heart-stopping moments where he thought the younger spider might fall or crash into a building on the way here. It was more stressful than the very first time they went out swinging!

Miles was a giggly mess as he crawled through the narrow window leading into Peter’s apartment. Apparently, the concept of crawling around on the walls “like bugs”was suddenly very amusing to him. Peter held back a sigh as he grabbed his student’s shoulder, leading him to the couch.

”Ok, I just need to take a quick blood sample to make sure you’re gonna be ok,” he told Miles as the teen flopped down on the cushions, sighing contentedly. He pulled off his mask, frowning up at Peter with a bizarrely pouty look and catching his wrist in his hand as he went to move away. 

”When are you coming back?”

Peter blinked. “In...a second? I just need to, uh, take a little sample from you and scan it. Then I’ll be right back.”

Miles considered his words for a second, then sighed, mouth still twisted into a mopey frown. “Fine...”

Peter went and found his med kit, preparing to take a small blood sample from the other spider. He flicked on the TV before extracting it from Miles, hoping to distract him with whatever was playing. It seemed to work, as Miles became dazedly transfixed onto the screen. He didn’t even notice Peter had taken the sample until his mentor had pulled away, shooting him an unhappy, almost immature look. “What was that for?”

Peter had to hold back a laugh despite himself. Miles was acting sort of...endearingly? Was that the right word? He snapped himself out of that thought with the other, more sobering one that Miles might be at risk from the drugs in his system. “Nothing, just sit tight a sec.”

He stepped into his bedroom, leaving the door open to keep an ear out for the teen. He sat down on the edge of his bed and carefully opened the syringe, muscles and gaze tense. He held it up to his lens, letting his suit scan it completely without the plastic obstructing it.

Readings showed that there wasn’t a concerning amount of contaminants in Miles’ bloodstream. Still, judging by how much there was, Peter would guess that it would take a few hours for Miles’ metabolism to burn through the stuff. He tilted his head back, sighing in relief.

Miles would be ok. He was safe, and for once Peter hadn’t completely failed yet another important person in his life.

Well, it was debatable that letting Miles be exposed to the drug in the first place was or wasn’t his fault, but he could ponder that and let the guilt eat him up later.

The only thing he had to worry about now was making sure that this _never_ happened again. Maybe he could build some sort of filter in through their masks, one that would protect against gas?

His brief thoughts were shoved aside as he heard a yelp come from the living room.

Right. He also had to worry about the fact that his friend was essentially _high_ right now. He shook his head. As if Miles _ever_ needed to experience something like this.

”Hey, what are you doing out here?” Peter questioned, pulling his mask off as he entered the main room of his apartment. Miles was sitting on the floor, peeking over the coffee table with wide eyes. And- was he- _blushing?_

Jeez. The kid really was just as high as a kite.

”Nothing!” Miles said, clumsily pulling himself back onto the couch. “I was just kinda bored of this channel, and I wanted to change it, so I looked for the remote and...fell.” He bit his lip, trying to fight back a bashful grin.

Peter stared at him for another second. This was- this was going to be interesting.

”Ok,” he said as casually as possible, trying to hold back an incredulous laugh as Miles scowled at the news channel left on the TV. “I can give you the remote. Here,” he pulled it out of the drawer on the coffee table, an antique one inherited from May. It was sort of out of place in his apartment, but it was the one that he had grown up with, and he loved it.

”Thanks, Pete.” And suddenly, Miles was beaming, accepting the remote and flipping through the channels. Peter couldn’t help but feel shock at his happy expression as he acknowledged Miles with a dazed “You’re welcome.” He hadn’t seen Miles smile like that for _months._ More specifically, since before he had left at Christmas time.

And wasn’t that just a big ‘ole can of worms.

One that couldn’t and shouldn’t be opened now, not while Miles wasn’t well.

Miles shook Peter out of his trance, explaining happily, “That kinda stuff is just so _boring._ I wanna watch something good, that doesn’t have all those old people rambling on and on.”

”Yeah, can’t disagree with you there,” Peter nodded. He sat down next to the younger spider, side-eyeing him. “Hey, I’m gonna let your mom know that you’re staying here for tonight. Is that ok?”

”Sounds cool,” Miles replied. His flipping through the channels had slowed considerably, and eventually he just allowed it to remain on some nature documentary, leaving the remote on the table. He blinked languidly, stretching and scooting closer to Peter. “I’m getting... kinda tired anyway.” And just like that, he seemed zapped of all his energy.

Peter didn’t mention the little drug accident to Ms. Morales in his text. They were on good terms, but he was pretty sure she might actually murder him through the phone if she found out about Miles’ current loopiness. He _would_ tell her, because she absolutely deserved to know, but just not right now. He simply let her know that Miles was staying at Spider-Man’s place for the night, waiting for an affirmation before he set his phone down and looked back up at Miles.

The teen was watching the screen with a soft grin, eyes glazed over a little. The sight sent a pang through Peter’s heart. He didn’t want to see Miles being influenced like this.

”She said it’s ok. I’m gonna get you something to drink, alright? Might help you feel better faster,” he stood from the couch and found a glass in the kitchen pantry, filling it at the tap.

”I already feel good,” Miles sighed contentedly. He looked up at Peter with a dopey smile as he carefully handed him the glass, waiting for the younger spider to drink some before pausing to lay a hand on Miles’ forehead. He just wanted to feel if he was running at a normal temperature. Peter couldn’t help but blink in surprise as Miles leaned his head forward into his touch, eyes sliding shut.

”Tired, huh?” he asked softly, pulling his hand away and returning to the other end of the couch. Normally, he would have changed out of his spider-suit by now, but leaving Miles alone didn’t seem like the best idea. They were both just going to have to remain dressed to the nines for battle.

Miles frowned at the sudden lack of contact, scooting to sit closer as soon as Peter sat back down. His mentor raised a brow, the corner of his mouth turning up slightly as Miles huddled into his side. He leaned his head on Peter’s shoulder, sending a glance at him as he did so. “Hi,” Miles said, smiling in an almost bashful way.

”Hi,” Peter replied, carefully extracting his arm from where Miles’ weight was pinning it down and wrapping it around his shoulders. “You doing ok?”

”Mmhmm...” Miles sighed, eyes closing as he pressed closer into Peter’s warmth. “This ‘s nice...”

Peter couldn’t help but chuckle softly. “Yeah. You’re being unusually cuddly.”

”Am not,” Miles mumbled, pouting.

Peter grinned. Alright, he might have been a terrible person for thinking so, but Miles was acting kind of adorable right now.

”How would you describe what you’re doing right now, then?” he asked conversationally.

Miles shrugged one shoulder half-heartedly. “I don’t know. Warm?”

Peter frowned a little at that. Was he cold? Was that a bad sign?

At the moment, the easiest solution was pulling down the worn blanket draped over the back of his couch. Which was easier said than done, because as soon as he went to lift his arm away from Miles, the younger spider immediately caught his wrist and held tight.

”Uh, Miles,” Peter said, biting his lip to prevent himself from laughing. “I kinda need my hand right now.”

”You have, like, a whole other one,” Miles complained. “Use that one.”

Peter snorted. “All right.”

He had to contort his arm a little to successfully extract the blanket from behind them, but hey, what was Spider-Man if not flexible?

He awkwardly shook it out with his hand, practically tossing it over Miles. Miles huffed, wiggling a bit under it like a discontented worm. It was such a ridiculous sight, Peter actually laughed out loud that time.

”What?” Miles groused, shifting it over himself until he was satisfied. It didn’t stop him from staying glued to the other spider’s side.

”Nothing,” Peter replied, adjusting his half of it a little, albeit in a more dignified fashion. “Just admiring the spectacle of you being all cozied up.”

”Shut up, man,” Miles mumbled. That didn’t do much to stifle Peter’s amusement.

He made another mistake in shifting the lower half of his arm that was around Miles to brush his fingers briefly over his temple, double-checking his temperature. He wasn’t expecting Miles to immediately tilt his head into the caress with a sigh. “Feels nice,” he murmured.

Peter hesitated before tentatively repeating the motion, his gloved hand rubbing gently over his scalp. The younger spider melted under his touch, his breathing evening out and muscles relaxing fully as he sank further into Peter’s hold.

“This is ok, right? I mean you were the one who koala-beared onto me first, so I assume it is.” Peter glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, hand still brushing soothingly over his short hair.

”Yeah,” Miles murmured softly. “‘Feels safe. You...always make me feel safe.”

Peter felt his heart swell at the words, wrapping his other arm around Miles and pulling him closer. “I’m sorry this happened to you, buddy,” he whispered. “You...never have to hesitate to be close. I’m here for you.”

Miles hummed a little, eyes remaining closed and a content look upon his face. Peter leaned his own head back into the softness of the couch, weariness catching up with him. 

MJ was still in Symkaria, so it had been a while since he had any kind of affectionate attention. It was true that he and Miles would sometimes fist-bump or give each other a ‘bro hug,’ but for the most part, they never really did anything like...this.

The worst part was, Peter kind of liked this. It was tough being battle-hardened every day, never letting anyone see your softer side. To just be able to lean into a friend while watching TV, though...it was nice.

Part of him wondered if Miles wanted this, too, despite the questionable nature of his post-mist thought process. His protégé had a lot of other people in his day-to-day life that probably provided positive contact on a daily basis. Maybe this was just something he normally did, but with people he was closer to.

This was likely just going to be a one-off thing, due to Miles being out of it. He probably just needed the extra comfort in the moment because of the stress the drug put him under.

That, or Peter was being kind of a weirdo about it, and allowing Miles to do something that would normally make him uncomfortable.

God, he really, _really_ hoped that wasn’t the case.

Peter bit back a sigh. Great. Another problem on the ever-growing column of ‘Peter Parker’s Issue List.’

He tried to put aside his thoughts as Miles let out a soft snore. The kid seemed happy where he was, so Peter figured it was probably alright to stay like this.

If he showed any signs of discomfort, Peter would back off immediately. For now, though, he selfishly allowed himself to bask in the warmth of another person’s gentle presence.

———

Miles woke to warmth surrounding him.

It was different than the kind of warmth that came from being wrapped in his bed at home. This warmth was, well... _warmer._ It had a steady heartbeat, the sound of which almost lulled him back to sleep, and the rise and fall of gentle breathing.

Miles flickered his eyes open, blinking owlishly. His brow furrowed as he stared into the room he vaguely recognized.

It was Pete’s living room, he realized. He came here often, working on suit mods or just hanging out with his mentor after patrol.

If he was in Pete’s apartment, though, then where was-

Miles slowly lifted his head, eyes wide as he took in the sight of his mentor fast asleep next to him. They were sitting on the couch, both still in their spider-suits, Peter’s arms wrapped around Miles and Miles’ head formerly resting on his shoulder.

It was...weirdly cozy.

The real question, though, was _why?_

What the hell had happened that left them all suited up from patrol and passed out on Peter’s couch?

Miles wracked his brain, trying to remember-

There had been a drug bust going down at a warehouse. He had fought through the swarm of goons, eventually being thrown- into a crate, where he had inhaled a bunch of mystery gas, and then he couldn’t really _remember_ -

Peter stirred. Miles blinked in surprise.

”Hi, Pete,” he said tentatively, as Peter’s eyes flickered open and scanned the room lazily. He did a double take when he saw Miles so close, leaning back a little before relaxing.

”Hey. Glad to see you looking a little more awake. You ok?” His hazel eyes held concern as he surveyed Miles’ face.

”Yeah,” Miles replied, voice a little hoarse. “I don’t- I don’t know why I’m here.”

“Here, drink some of this first.” Peter handed Miles the partially full glass from the coffee table, leaning forward and unwrapping his arm from where it had been tucked into his side. Miles couldn’t help but miss the contact a little. He accepted the glass and drained the whole thing, handing it back afterwards.

“You inhaled some of that gas those criminals were buying last night,” Peter told him seriously. “I did scans of your blood, and it showed as having levels of contaminants low enough that they wouldn’t hurt you. You were...pretty out of it, though. I figured it would be best to let you stay here for the night, rather than try and make you swing all the way home.”

”Oh,” Miles said, staring at him with an anxious expression. “Was I...um...acting crazy?”

Peter smiled a little at that. “No, you were fine. Just kinda loopy and sleepy, after a while. You, ah, conched out on the couch after a little bit.”

Miles stared at the blank television in front of him, memories stirring in his mind. He _had_ been tired, and happy...?

He remembered Peter talking to him, saying something about scans, and not really listening. Then he had told him to drink some water, and laid his hand on his head...

”You, er, seemed to want me to stay. With you. So I did.” Peter scratched the back of his head nervously. “I’m...um, sorry, if I shouldn’t have just kinda gone along with it. You seemed like you needed the company, and I wasn’t trying to be weird or something by being so...clingy.”

Miles gaped at him, taking in his mentor’s bashful look. “No,” he said, in what he hoped was not too quick of an answer. “No, it was fine. _I’m_ sorry if I was being a pain in the ass.”

Peter balked at that. “Of course you weren’t. You were _drugged._ I was just...glad you were ok.” He glanced away, expression slightly guilty. “I just thought I should mention it, because you don’t normally look for that kind of, um... affection. So I figured it was just probably the drugs, and you weren’t really in your right mind, so it might be kind of questionable that I just did that without really thinking about it.” He finished his rambling with an anxious shrug.

”I, um, wanted to? Want to? I mean, it’s fine,” Miles said, flushing. “It wasn’t, like, violating my trust or something. I just kinda... act like that with people I trust sometimes. Which, I do. Trust you. So yeah. That’s why.” 

Peter stared at him, surprise flitting across his face. “You mean...it wasn’t just because you were drugged out of your mind?”

Miles smiled sheepishly. “No. I mean, the drugs didn’t help. They probably just removed any of my filters, so it didn’t occur to me that being all clingy like that wasn’t the most strictly professional thing to do.” He cringed a little. “Sorry...”

”No apology necessary. You don’t have to be ‘professional’ around me if you don’t want to,” Peter said. “I think any necessity for that went out the window once you started spending time with me and realized what a complete idiot I am.” His eyes took on a mischievous glint. “And besides, I don’t have any problems against human koala bears.”

”Hey,” Miles defended, sending him a look. “I was just feeling kinda cold, y’know? I’m not a koala bear.” His pout from the night before returned, albeit in a more subtle way. Peter still couldn’t resist grinning about it, though. “Here I am opening up to you and you go off teasing me.”

Peter’s smile softened. “I do mean it, though. I want to be here for you, Miles. In whatever way I can. I definitely don’t mind being someone for you to lean on, figuratively _and_ literally.”

Miles returned his smile tentatively. “Thanks. I’ve, just, you know. Been kinda stressed and tired lately. Guess it just came out in a _pretty_ obvious way last night.”

“Can’t say I’m much different,” Peter nodded, standing up and stretching. “I’ve been feeling a little lonely since MJ went to Symkaria. It’s, ah, easy to forget just how nice it is to have someone you can be relaxed around.” He paused, and made a face as he suddenly glanced down at his suit. “Ugh. Really need to wash this thing.”

Miles stifled a grin, but didn’t lose focus on Peter’s words. “I’m here for you too, you know,” he said, standing up and stepping into the kitchen to refill his water glass. “In case you need me.”

Peter came over and leaned on the counter across from him, sending him one of those smiles that always seemed to brighten the very atmosphere around him. “Thank you, Miles. That- that means a lot.”

Miles nodded, returning his smile. “And for the record,” Miles said, “You act like a human koala too, so don’t go hassling me about it.”

Peter placed a mock offended hand to his chest. “Me? I don’t know,” he grinned. “You were the one who started this whole mess by hugging onto me first.”

”You encouraged the mess by hugging back,” Miles said with playfully narrowed eyes. “Don’t think I didn’t notice you smiling like an idiot about the whole thing.”

”Hey, I couldn’t help myself. You’re just too cute when you’re all cuddly.” Miles’ jaw dropped in shock as Peter reached over and honest-to-God _tapped him on the nose._

”Did you- did you just- Hey!” He sputtered, flushing again and scowling at his mentor as he laughed.

”Don’t worry,” Peter said, heading toward his room to change into more casual clothing, “I won’t tell anyone that Spider-Man’s greatest weakness is hugs.”

”Yeah,” Miles snarked, “And I won’t tell anyone the _other_ Spider-Man’s weakness is fluffy snuggles, either.”

Peter poked his head around the doorframe, pointing at Miles. “Deal?”

”Deal,” Miles grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this probably gave me cavities. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
